Nothing but Torture
by Arikashika5985
Summary: What happens when Ikuto's step-father wants something else and Ikuto defies him cause he won't be a part of it? Ikuto hurts the others to keep them out of the mess he's in. Even his own chara. But what is step-father's new objective that he'll go so far as to threaten Ikuto and literally torture him? Will Ikuto be able to keep the others safe… or will they all fall into a trap?


I had this chapter done for quite a while. It changes point of views a lot. I hope you like it

…

Ch. 1

**Ikuto's P.O.V.**

Where am I going? Down this lit little city… I… I… what am I doing? I purposely said things to Amu… and Tadase… even Yoru… and Utau… that I didn't… I didn't want to hurt them so badly, but… it was the only way to keep them safe and out of the mess I got myself into. Did I really have to tell Yoru that I never needed him in the first place? That I… that I was better off without him? Better off… alone? I love it when Utau sings. Why did I tell her that her singing was an earful of gunk? I love my sister's singing, why did I go that far?

I clutched my chest, feeling my heart sink even more. Every time I hurt someone… I lock away the pain inside. There's still sadness in my eyes though. It doesn't matter anyway. What was said… was said. I can't take it back nor can I be forgiven.

I peer over the side of a bridge into the water below. I don't even recognize myself anymore. Never really did anyway. I sigh softly… my would-be-self… is long gone. Out of reach now. I'll never, NEVER be able to be my would-be-self.

All I am… is a worthless cat and all I cause is pain to others… like I have a choice if I want them to be safe. *Sniff, sniff* not Easter again. This scent… I don't want to go back to that place! I know what's going to happen if they take me back!

I turned around in time to see the men in black suits coming my way. I started walking away from them and I was right; with their target. Once they saw me, they ran after me. They caught up to me once I turned into an ally way. My cat ears and tail appeared when I saw my only escape route.

But… I didn't get far when a lasso rope flew over my head and hugged my neck like a collar and leash put in one. Now I really can't get away.

The one holding the other end of the rope tugged me towards him… painfully. I choked with every tug. I don't like the grins on their faces. My ears are now pinned back… why can't I make them disappear now?

**Amu's P.O.V.**

Grrra, the nerve of that guy. I can't believe he told us that we were nothing but let downs and burdens and, and, and what he said to Yoru… his only guardian character… unforgiveable. Hmm… but now I'm getting the impression that he did that on purpose. But did he _have_ to go _that_ far? Why won't he ever let anyone help him?

"He said that on purpose, Tadase!" Utau yelled, tears rolling down her face. "In his eyes… his eyes gave off nothing by sadness and painful regret! He loves my singing!"

"Utau, please calm down," Tadase-kun reasoned. "I came to that same conclusion a few minutes ago, but… we all did say that someone like him should've disappeared by now. That someone like him should've… never been… given life." Now Tadase-kun's crying; wait I am too.

"Ikuto" Yoru sobbed. "I know you said all that on purpose ~nya. *Sniff* going that far… you never went that far before ~nya. NYA!" He burst out of the little doll house shouting. "That must be the reason! NYA!"

"What do you mean, Yoru?" Kiseki asked, flying over to the kitty-chara.

"Ikuto's in big, BIG trouble with Easter ~nya!" Yoru shouted. "Just yesterday he told me to go get myself some food. By the time I returned to him… he had this terrified look on his face ~nya. Nya, nya! Once we were outside and away from the building… he told me that he made his step-father mad and defied him again ~nya. Step father's planning something else. Something terrible is going to happen to Ikuto, once those creeps find him ~nya! They already know what was said this morning. Some of them were watching from a distance ~nya. I caught a glimpse of them leaving when we were storming away from Ikuto! Nya! Those Easter guys and Ikuto's step father are under the impression that we hate him to death and don't care what happens to him ~nya. He said those things so we wouldn't be the ones to get killed. NYAAAA! IKUTO!"

I gasped along with the others. "He… he said those things… to protect up," I stuttered in fear.

"That idiot," Utau said still crying.

"I… I can't believe it," Tadase-kun's voice was in fear as well as stuttering. "Ikuto ni-san… they're going to kill him?"

"I hope not but that's what step father said if he ever defied him a certain amount of times," Yoru cried out. "Ikuto ~nya."

"We have to do something," I told them, trying to sound brave for everyone.

"Ah, let's split up and look for Ikuto. I just hope Easter hasn't grabbed him yet," Utau declared, wiping away her tears.

"Let's first go back to where everything was said, then split up," Tadase-kun told us. We agreed and ran out of the garden where we guardians meet. It's really dark now. Oh, I hope Ikuto's somewhere safe.

Once we reached the fountain where Ikuto told us all those hurtful things… we split up. Trying to find him and hoping he's not in the clutches of Easter right now.

"Yoru, Can you sense him anywhere?" Su asked.

"Nya. No," Yoru said, his voice full of worry. We were franticly looking everywhere.

I suddenly tripped over something at an entrance to an ally.

"Amu-chan, are you alright?" Miki asked hovering next to me.

"Yeah," I groaned, rubbing my head.

"NYYAAAA!" Yoru screamed. "Ikuto's violin!" I sharply turned around to see the white violin case. Quickly taking out my cell phone, I called Tadase-kun. It didn't take him long to answer.

"Hello? Amu-chan, please tell me you at least found a clue," Tadase-kun said in a somewhat panic.

"I tripped over Ikuto's violin," I told him, staying next to it. "I see multiple foot prints going into this ally." I picked up Ikuto's violin and walked into the ally way. I gasped when I saw signs of a struggle. Blood was splattered on the ground and the walls. Black fabric from a suit was stained with the red liquid and… and what's this?

It's so soft… just like a cat's fur. Cat's fur?! "Ikuto's hair!" I shouted, forgetting Tadase-kun was still on the other end of the phone.

"What?! You found Ikuto ni-san's hair?!" Tadase-kun asked in a shout.

"Not only that," I immediately answered him, holding Ikuto's fur like blue hair. "A struggle happened here. I… I don't want to saw what I'm thinking happened."

"Understood. Call Yaya and Nadeshiko. I'll call Utau, Kukai, and Rima. Meet back at the garden," Tadase-kun told me.

"Understood," I said as we hung up. I called Yaya and Nadeshiko. Telling them to meet back at the garden.

I picked up Ikuto's violin again with what I found of his hair in my other hand. I ran as fast as I could back to the garden.

As soon as I got there, I was out of breath. Tadase-kun took the violin from me as we entered the garden. I showed him the bit of Ikuto's hair that I found in that ally.

"Ikuto ni-san," Tadase-kun softly cried. He placed the violin on the table and opened the case. We both gasped at what we saw in between the strings.

A picture… a picture of Ikuto with a rope tightly around his neck. Some Easter goons were holding onto his arms and wrists. This big guy has his hand clutching the top of Ikuto's hair. Looking closer most of these men are wounded.

"Ikuto!" Yoru cried.

"Why are Ikuto ni-san's cat ears out?" Tadase-kun asked just as the others walked in.

"Please tell me you know where my brother is," Utau begged holding in her tears.

"I've… got one… word for you:… Easter," Tadase-kun told her, stuttering. Utau gasped as her tears fell like a waterfall.

Nadeshiko walked over to us and took the picture. She studied it as she greeted her teeth. "Huh? What's this? The rope is laced not only with metal, but a substance that keeps someone from turning back to normal from character change," she told us.

We had to wait until morning to infiltrate Easter HQ. Our parents wanted us home cause it was so late. I couldn't sleep a wink. Apparently Tadase-kun and Utau couldn't sleep either. We texted each other all night long.

Yoru tried to sleep but he always woke up shortly afterwards screaming.

The night was long… I couldn't stop thinking about what Ikuto must be going through right now. As soon as the sun finally came up… I ran downstairs fully dressed and was about to open the front door when my mom told me that I'm not leaving without breakfast.

I groaned but ate breakfast with my family nonetheless. After I was finished, I ran out the door with Yoru, Ran, Miki, Su and Dia close beside me.

Not long down the road, my cell phone went off. I took it out of my bag, but before I answered it, I checked to see who was calling. "Ikuto?!" I shouted in surprise. Why would he be calling me? I answered it hoping it really was him, but… to my disappointment it was some guy.

_ "Amu Hinamori? Is that right?" he asked. _

"What have you done with Ikuto?" I demanded in a growl.

_"Oh, so you don't hate him to death now, huh?" he cackled sounding amused._ I listened into the background and heard heavy snorting.

_"Oh, Ikuto," he sang. "Your girlfriend wants to have a word with you."_

I gasped when he said that, but then heard muffled protesting. The guy cackled again.

_"Uh. Ah, not again. Please no more. Please don't."_ Ikuto! Ikuto begged and I could tell he was heavily breathing.

_"I'm letting you have a little chat with your girl-"_

_ "She's NOT my girlfriend! Leave her out of this!"_

_ "Oh, Ikuto. I was also going to let you have a talk with your sister but now… I don't think so."_

_ "You leave Utau alone step-father," Ikuto all but hissed._ This man on the line is Ikuto's step-father?! I'm glad I'm recording this conversation so the others can know what was exactly said.

"Ikuto!" I shouted, hoping he'd answer me. "Ikuto please answer me! Talk to me!"

_"You're annoying. Hang up," Ikuto told me in a sigh. I could tell he was forcing out a hateful tone._

"I will NOT! Ikuto please listen. We all know you said what you said on purpose… in… in order to protect us," I told him.

_"Hmm… what I said… is unforgiveable. So don't even try it, Amu. Actually… you guys were right. If I never existed… none of this… would be… happening. I can never be my would-be-self because… he no longer exists. I… really… am a… black cat that brings… nothing but misfortune," Ikuto told me, his voice full of hurt and sorrow._

_"Oh, don't show weakness now. Of all times," the step-dad ordered._ I don't know what he was doing, but I suddenly heard electricity on the jolt and Ikuto screaming. Begging for it to stop.

"IKUTOOOO!" I shouted but the line went dead after that.

"Amu-chan? Amu-chan," Ran flew in front of my face trying to get me out of my shocked trance. Ikuto… Ikuto… Ikuto's getting tortured right now.

Once I did snap out of it, I full sprinted to the garden.

"Utau! Tadase-kun! You have to listen to this," I shouted once I opened the doors to the garden.

**Ikuto's P.O.V.**

I can't take it. I just can't. These creeps bound my wrists above my head and I'm hanging on an iron meat hook. They strapped weights to my ankles so I couldn't get myself free.

My step-father walked over to me again, after smashing my cell phone. I can't believe he called Amu. What was the point in calling her?

"So, Ikuto. I'll make you a deal," he said, gripping my cat-ear at the same time. I growled softly as he spoke. "I'll let you live if you stop defying me and stop doing whatever you like."

"Tsk. Why don't you just kill me already?" I shot. "It's not like anyone will miss me anyway."

That… that's not entirely true. What Amu said on the phone… they knew I purposely told them all those hateful and untrue words. I can just picture Utau and Yoru… crying over my lifeless corpse. All I ever do… is bring pain and suffering to those around me.

"Why you worthless piece of shit," he snarled. Huh? I just noticed he has a hole-puncher in his other hand. I gasp sharply once I figured it out. No, no he can't be serious! He moved my ear into the hole-puncher as I tried to squirm out of his grip. I let out a painful scream once he punched a hole in my cat ear. He didn't stop there. He traced my entire ear with it. Once he was finished doing that… I couldn't breathe normally again. He reached down to my neck where a ball gag rested. He forced that back in my mouth as he signaled the other guys to continue with the electricity.

My body arched with every current. I jerked as much as I could. I couldn't get myself free… I couldn't escape… … my soul will never be freed from this.

I sniff and long to just slip away. Die like a stray cat should. Sniffing more as step-father left the room… I'm alone. I've… always been… alone.

**Tadase's P.O.V**

I can't believe what I just heard. Ikuto ni-san's… Ikuto ni-san's getting… tortured. I turned to Utau just to see her crying with fear in her eyes. Horror is in mine. I…

"We have to save him!" I declared. Trying to stay brave, but from hearing Ikuto ni-san scream like that… and… tell Amu-chan not to even say 'I forgive you'… to not even try it… Ikuto ni-san.

"But we don't even know where he is in that building," Utau cried. I can tell she's trying to stop crying.

"Nya! I'll go find him then report back nya," Yoru told us bravely.

"You're not going in alone, cat," Kiseki told him.

"Huh? Nya, thank you," Yoru sniffed with a smile shedding a tear. "Nya! I almost forgot! Follow me nya!"

We followed Yoru to a small house with 'Tsukiyomi' at the entrance. "This is where Ikuto and I live. Wait here a moment nya."

He flew into the open window and came back out a few seconds later with a device.

"What's this?" Miki asked him.

"A couple trackers nya. It'll be easier to report back using these. As long as someone is looking at a computer screen or something you'll be able to see and hear everything nya," Yoru told us.

Alright Yoru. We're one step closer to saving Ikuto ni-san.

"So whose coming with me nya?" Yoru asked, sticking the tracker to his forehead.

"I'll go with you. It's the least I can do," Kiseki told him.

"Both of you be careful," Amu-chan told them as Nadeshiko programed her laptop to see what the chara's will see.

It works… I can see myself on one side of the screen and the other side was already moving. Already moving?!

Looking up I see Yoru flying towards the Easter building. We ran after him and hid to the side of the building. Amu-chan told the two chara's to be careful again and good luck finding him.

"Keep your eyes on the screen nya," Yoru told us as he flew in the building.

"Hey wait up! Be on guard out here, too," Kiseki told us flying after Yoru.

We turned our gaze to the screen. They entered the ventilation shaft, stopping every so often to listen into conversations.

They went to the basement level after a couple hours. We all could hear screaming as they got closer to the vent to look through.

"Stop it!" We gasped when we heard Ikuto ni-san shout. "Stop punching holes in my ear already, creep!"

"Ikuto," Yoru's voice is in worry. Right now, I'm very worried. His step-father is punching holes in his ear? Sss I can already feel the stinging of that.

Yoru and Kiseki opened the vent and flew over to some pipes. They had a clear view of Ikuto ni-san and his step-father.

"Ikuto," Amu-chan shivered. I couldn't find my voice. Seeing Ikuto ni-san hanging from an iron meat hook, bound and weights attached to him ankles… there's no possible way for him to free himself.

His step-father had ahold of one of his cat ears and had a hole-puncher covered in blood in his other hand.

"If you'll just stop defying me, showing weakness, and do what I say to achieve my new goal… I'll gladly stop," the step-father told him. I could hear Ikuto ni-san growl at him. He spat blood at his face.

"Okay fine. Have it your way then," Step-father smirked with a sigh as he left the space, wiping the blood away. Yoru began to fly over to Ikuto ni-san but was stopped by Kiseki when visible electricity shot down from the hook.

Ikuto ni-san screamed as he jerked his head to one side as he tried to pull himself up. No! No, Ikuto ni-san!

Nadeshiko pulled Utau into a hug to try to keep her calm. I looked back at the screen to see the step-father guy stroking Ikuto ni-san's hair now.

"Humph. You really are just like a big cat," he cackled. Ikuto ni-san pulling away a little and bit his fingers hard. Step-father screamed as he punched Ikuto ni-san in the gut to make him let go.

With his mouth now open, trying to recover his breath… step-father smacked a red ball into it. I could already tell the straps to that ball were tightly fastened behind his head.

"You little brat," step-father growled, holding onto his bloody hand. "Turn the damn thing on maximum!"

A larger amount of electricity shot through Ikuto ni-san's body.

"IKUTOO!" Yoru yelled. Kiseki pulled him towards that cruel step-father staying hidden. "And to think I offered to let you live," he growled. "Keep those fucking ears up! You know I can always snag Utau whenever I want, if you show weakness through this!... That's better, you worthless cat!"

Ikuto ni-san was forcing his cat ears to stay up instead of pinned back. He snorted for breath once the electricity stopped. My eyes were glues to Ikuto ni-san. Blood coming out of the corner of his mouth passed the gag. His right ear bleeding with several holes punched in it. His clothes ripped, showing cuts and bruises.

I… I still can't believe this. Can't believe what I'm seeing right now.

"Ikuto… you knew I would've been doing this to those guardian brats, if you hadn't made them hate your guts."

I gasped along with the others. Ikuto ni-san… he purposely made us hate him (already knew that), but now I understand fully, as to why he would purposely do that. He protected us from going through this horror. But… it's torture just watching him go through this.

"Oh, yeah. I almost forgot. Tomorrow morning we're going to a different location. I'm sure you'll remember it… it's the place where the Death Rebel plan failed to get rid of those guardian brats," said that creep.

"We can try to get him tonight. If we can't we'll set an ambush for them at the amusement park tower," Kukai showed up out of nowhere. I was wondering where he was.

"Kukai?" Amu-chan asked, sounding surprised. Our attention went back to the screen once we heard the electrical current and Ikuto ni-san's muffled screaming.

**Ikuto's P.O.V**

Not good. I could've sworn I heard Yoru screaming my name. Ahh this electrical current is still on full force. I can't take it. I won't beg for help… but I will beg them to stop this. I haven't eaten for about two days. Ahh… they finally stopped the shocking. If being controlled wasn't bad enough, now I'm defying my step-father even more.

I was a fool to think he changed after he understood about Hikaru and the Embryo. He wants me to assist him in something cruel that I'll never do. I still forced my ears to stay standing up, but I wanted so much to pin them back.

Huh? What's this I smell? Smoke? Fire? I opened my eyes to see the control area aflame. Heh, pushed it too much huh.

"Ikuto nya! Ikuto!" Huh? Yoru really is here. I wasn't just hearing things. Huh? Kiseki is also here? He's Tadase's chara. What are they doing? Trying to untie me?

It's useless guys… these ropes are too tight. I shut my eyes again. Step-father already left along with the workers and security guards. My hearing is starting to die on me. I'm going unconscious.

Huh? Was that the door smashing apart?

"Ikuto ni-san!" Tadase?

"Ikuto!" Utau?

"Ikuto!" Amu? I forced my eyes open and looked towards the exit. I can vaguely see them along with three others.

"Kiseki! My heart: unlock!" I hear Tadase say that but it sounded like a whisper. All I hear now is a whisper.

Suddenly, I felt my pant leg catch fire. My screams were muffled by the gag. The fire travelled up my leg slowly.

The weights were suddenly cut off of my ankles.

"Ikuto! Ikuto please don't give up!" I sigh, that's just like my sister to beg that.

"Ikuto please hold on!" Amu? She unstrapped the gag and took it off as the fire on my leg was put out.

"We have to get out of here now! Before we're trapped!" That's just like Tadase to say that.

**Utau's P.O.V**

Ikuto closed his eyes again. It took Tadase, Amu, me, and Kukai to hold my brother. We didn't have time to untie his wrists. We had to get out of here and fast.

"Break through the ceiling nya!" Yoru told us.

"Nadeshiko!" Amu shouted over to the basketball person.

"Blaze shoot!" Nadeshiko called as she shot a blazing basketball at the ceiling. It was big enough for us to fly through and it's a great short cut.

We flew out of the basement level. Found the first floor and flew far away from that hell hole. We took Ikuto back to the guardian garden.

Tadase cut the ropes around his wrists, but… his cat ears were still out. We laid him in the soft grass. Hearing Ikuto's heavy breathing… I found myself crying once again. We de-transformed shortly after Yoru came over with a wet rag. He gently dabbed it on his wounded ear.

Kukai went off somewhere. He came back after a while with bandages.

**Amu's P.O.V.**

Ikuto is really hurt. I've never seen him this physically hurt before. I grabbed a wet cloth to help Yoru clean up Ikuto's wounds. Tadase-kun unbuttoned Ikuto's shirt to reveal the various cuts on his chest.

Utau placed Ikuto's head in her lap gently. He stirred a little as I cleaned the blood that covered his ear.

"Ikuto?" I asked softly. He groaned a little and struggled to open his eyes.

"Uhh… w-where… w-what…" Ikuto groaned out, still heavily breathing.

"Ikuto ni-san. You need to rest," Tadase-kun softly told him.

"Ta…dase…" Ikuto groaned painfully, suddenly clutching his head like he did when he was being controlled by Easter.

"Ikuto!" Yoru shouted in worry. "Ikuto! What's wrong nya?!"

"Ikuto!" Utau shouted. "Brother!"

"Ikuto ni-san!" Tadase-kun shouted. All four of us gently fell on him like we were hugging him. I could actually feel how much pain he's in. It… it… it's unbearable. I can't believe that step-father of his would actually do this to him.

I just can't believe it. It seems like our hugs worked to calm Ikuto. But his ears were now pinned back.

"I-Ikuto, please. You're safe here," I told him softly, stroking his hair. What happened next… caught me by surprise. Tears fell from Ikuto's eyes.

"Ikuto… hold still a minute. I'm just going to bandage your ear, okay," I told him softly. He softly nodded as I gently cupped my hand under his cat ear. He flinched a little, but eased up when Utau petted him.

I bandaged his ear gently and once I was done… he pinned it back again.

"We have to think of something," Tadase-kun told us. "We can't leave him here without someone around."

"I can't take him with me," Utau sobbed. "Easter will be watching."

"Easter knows where I live so I can't take him home," Tadase-kun said sadly.

"Oh! They don't know where I live," I told them. "Remember… I basically hid him in my room last time."

"That's true, but what are you going to tell your parents?" Tadase-kun asked, tying off a bandage that he placed around Ikuto's chest. Hmm… what _am _I going to tell them? Hmm…

"I know just the thing," I smiled taking out my cell phone and called my mom.

_"Hi, Amu," mom said answering the phone._

"Mama, please. Ikuto's really hurt and these creeps are after him. They're watching the hospital as well as his past homes. Please mama, can he stay with us?" I told her.

_"I understand, Amu. Yes, he can stay with us so he can recover," mama said._ A smile spread across my face once she said that.

"Thank you, mama."

_ "Need any help with him?"_

"Uh, yeah. We're at the guardian garden at school. Tadase-kun and the others are here too."

_"Got it. I'll be there with the car shortly."_ We hung up our phones as Kukai came back with some food.

"I asked the cafeteria lady to make some soup for someone that's sick," he said holding a bowl of soup. "He needs to eat something."

Utau held Ikuto's head up while I took the soup from Kukai. I kneeled beside him as I took the spoon out of the soup.

"Ikuto… open up," I said gently, holding the spoon of soup near his mouth. He opened his mouth a little as I poured the soup in it.

Tears still rolled down his face as I fed him more soup. Once the bowl was empty, we heard my mom's car pulling in.

"My mom's here," I sighed, handing the empty bowl to Kukai. He took it as the door opened.

"Amu-chan!" my mom called. Kukai went to her to escort her to us. She gasped once she saw Ikuto.

"Explain to me _why_ he has cat ears and a tail," she told us, crossing her arms. Crap! I forgot all about that. Looks like the others forgot about that too.

"Tadase-kun," I said, somewhat giving in. "I can't keep this from her. We can't."

"I understand, Amu-chan," Tadase-kun said. We told my mom about the chara's and heart's eggs.

"Okay kids. I understand and I believe you," mama told us in a sigh. "Well, let's get him into the car and back home. Utau… Tadase… come visit anytime. I wouldn't want you to be separated from him for weeks on end."

I gasped in surprise. Mama didn't care about the character change. She took it better than I thought she would.

"Thank you," Utau cried. "Thank you." Mama wrapped one of Ikuto's arms around her neck to carry him out to the car.

"Ikuto-kun? Can you stand?" Mama asked him.

"Not… sure…" Ikuto choked out in a groan. He stopped crying as his uninjured ear twitched. His eyes shot open as he said, "Easter."

Kukai and Yaya went to the door to look around. They came back saying, "Easter creeps are at the school looking around."

"Not good. How are we going to get him home?" I asked.

"Nya! Just wait them out," Yoru told us. "They never thought to look in the garden at the amusement park last time nya!"

"That would be wise," mama said. "Heheh, you're a cute little kitty."

"You can see Yoru?" Yaya asked.

"I can see the other chara's as well," mama giggled. Ikuto suddenly snatched his arm away from my mom and clutched his head. Squeezing tightly as he shut his eyes.

"Ikuto!" I softly shouted kneeling beside him again. He started choking as he clutched his chest and fell on his side.

Blood started filling his mouth as Utau and I tried to comfort him. Tried to help him calm down. Yoru stayed by Ikuto's face as we tried to help him.

"Yo… Yoru," he groaned out, spitting out the blood. He pointed to his uninjured ear with the hand he had clutched to his head.

"Huh? Ikuto," Yoru said worriedly as he flew over to Ikuto's ear. He peered in it as he reached inside. He pulled a needle with a flashing light out.

"Now what's this?" Nadeshiko asked taking the needle from Yoru to examine it. I took the wet rag again and dabbed the trickle of blood that came out of his ear.

"No way. This isn't a tracker but it's used to cause pain in the head and blood to rapidly fill the mouth," Nadeshiko told us in a disbelief tone.

"That's awful," mama said.

"Whenever they press a button it'll do that. Making him scream out to give away his location…" Nadeshiko said again. "They'll do that until they hear Ikuto scream out."

My eyes went wide as our chara's went to the door to see when those creeps leave. I looked down at Ikuto breathing even heavier. I found myself crying as I stroked his hair.

"A-Amu," Ikuto said in a painful whisper.

"I'm right here," I told him softly, still stoking his hair. "Please rest." He softly groaned as the chara's came back to us.

"They left to search somewhere else," Dia told us.

"*Snivel* Ikuto," Yoru said in a sob, hovering near his owner's face.

"Amu-chan, Tadase-kun, Utau-chan," mama said seriously. We turned towards her with tears in our eyes. "Come on. Let's get Ikuto-kun home. Once we get there, we need to call a doctor to the house."

"Understood," we said. Mama and I wrapped an arm around our necks as Utau and Tadase-kun grabbed a leg.

"Ready? And lift," Yaya said. Kukai and Nadeshiko helped us carry Ikuto to the car. Yaya opened the garden door and held it open for us. Our chara's stayed on guard incase those bastards came back.

Yaya opened the back door of the car as we got Ikuto inside. Utau and Tadase-kun got in the back seat with Ikuto. I sat in the front seat as mama drove home.

Once we got home… we first looked around to make sure those Easter creeps weren't around. Mama told papa about hiding Ikuto here. Surprisingly he was okay with it. He helped us get Ikuto inside and in my room.

Mama cleaned up the blood in his hair before lying him in my bed. Papa called a doctor that can keep secrets. It didn't take him long to get here. Papa lead him to my room.

"Maybe you should stay here too, Utau," I said. "I mean those creeps could snag you to get to Ikuto."

"I understand. I was about to ask that," Utau told me. Once my bedroom door opened, we turned towards it. The doctor came in and asked for some details as he kneeled by my bed.

Tadase-kun told him that Ikuto has an abusive step-father and forces him to do things he doesn't want to. Ikuto winced a little once the cold stethoscope touched his chest.

I held his hand and he eased up.

"Okay. He's developed a fever and he needs to takes some medicine to prevent infection. Also to help this ear of his heal up," the doctor told us. "I won't charge you anything, ma'am. I can only charge legal guardians or his parents."

"Understood. Thank you for coming," mama said as the doctor left. He left liquid medicine for Ikuto to take.

"Utau-chan, you may also stay if you'd like," mama said.

"Thank you," Utau cried softly, staying by her brother's side. "Thank you."

Mama let me eat dinner with Utau and Tadase-kun in my room. She's letting Tadase-kun stay over too. Tadase-kun slept on the couch in the living room. Utau insisted that she'd sleep on the floor. I climbed in bed carefully so I wouldn't bump Ikuto.

Morning came and mama came in my room to give Ikuto his medicine. Utau called her manager to inform her about what's happened. Tadase-kun called his family so they wouldn't worry.

Us three barely left my room. We wanted to stay by Ikuto every second. His breathing was almost normal now. I give a soft sigh… I can breathe easier now.

Mama went out with Ami and papa to get some stuff. I placed my hand on Ikuto's forehead. Hmm… his fevers the same. At least it didn't go up.

After a few days Ikuto's fever broke and he was now sitting up on my bed. I'm so relieved that he's getting better.

Tadase-kun and Utau came in with some ice cream. Two chocolate and two vanilla. Utau handed me a chocolate as Tadase-kun handed Ikuto the chocolate cone.

I don't think Ikuto's fully awake yet. He just stared blankly at the cone. He smiled and took the cone with a nod like he was saying 'thanks'.

Tadase-kun was about to sit on the floor when Ikuto pulled him onto his lap.

"Ikuto… ni-san?" Tadase-kun asked looking a little confused. A gentle smile spread across his face. "Just like… all those years ago." A single happy tear fell from his eye. Ikuto motioned for Utau to come over. She walked over to the boys as Ikuto pulled her onto the bed next to him. He had an arm wrapped around her shoulder, holding her close.

I quickly grabbed my phone and took a picture of this. This is a memorable moment and I always want to look back at this.

"What are you doing over there Amu?" Utau asked with a smile. Huh? "Come over here."

Oh, I get it now. She wants me in this moment with them. Our chara's took my phone as I got behind Ikuto. Resting y chin on his shoulder as Dia clicked the button to take the picture.

We stayed in that position while we ate our ice cream. Once we were finished with our icy dessert… Ikuto's cat ear twitched… like he heard something. He turned towards the window with his ear still twitching.

"Hm? Is something wrong, Ikuto?" Utau asked noticing the look on his face.

"Yoru… am I hearing things?... Or do you hear it too?" Ikuto asked his chara, still looking at the window.

"If you're talking about an off-key or unturned guitar… then yes, I do hear it nya," Yoru replied.

"Hmm? Actually…" Ikuto started to say and sniffed the air. "It's nothing… having my ears and tail out for this long must be playing tricks with me or something. Is my ear healed yet?"

I carefully removed the bandage from his cat ear. I sigh, it's no longer bleeding but the holes are still healing.

"It's still healing," I told him. "I don't think it needs the bandage anymore."

Ikuto sniffed himself. "I stink of electricity," he said bluntly. "For some reason… I still feel fried."

"Do you have enough strength to take a shower?" El asked hovering near him.

"Maybe," Ikuto said softly as we three got up. Ikuto shifted his feet to the floor. "Let's see if I can even stand first." He somewhat struggled to stand up. Once he stood up, he wobbled a little. He took one step forward and collapsed to his knees, panting.

"Ikuto!" I shouted softly kneeling beside him.

"Ikuto ni-san, don't push yourself," Tadase-kun told him. Ikuto took off that choker of his and tossed it on the floor. His cat features disappeared once it was off.

"That's what… I thought," Ikuto huffed. "That weird smell… was on my choker." He coughed a few times as I heard someone shouting for Ikuto to get his tail out here so they can see him. That unturned guitar, Yoru mentioned earlier was strung and it hurt our ears.

It hurt Ikuto more for some reason. I couldn't bear to see him in so much pain. I could tell Ikuto was forcing himself not to scream as the guitar continued.

Yoru grabbed the choker on the floor and flew out the window. What's he doing? Is he crazy? After he left with Ikuto's choker… the guitar stopped and the guy outside shouting left as well.

We released our grip on our ears.

"Just WHAT is Yoru thinking?!" Kiseki asked in a shout.

"He'll be fine. That cat can get actual cats to help him out if he gets himself in a tight spot," Ikuto told us getting into a sitting position.

…

Please review


End file.
